Tir Na Nog
is the world setting of of Tales of the Rays. It produces a limitless amount of energy thanks to a special molecule called the Chiral Particle. Tir Na Nog is later seen to be in danger because of the misuse of the Chiral Molecule which further led to the development of the Kaleidoscope, a weapon create for wrongdoings and the death of the natural wildlife, polluting the areas and spreading across the world which leads to the main characters Ickx Neve and Mileena Weiss in participating in a war. Story Prologue Tir Na Nog is a prosperous world of light filled with the infinite energy of Chiral Particles. "It's hard to imagine now, but those same particles once nearly destroyed this land". Once upon a time, researchers worked tirelessly to develop weapons to harness this limitless energy. The wielders of these mirrage weapons were known as "mirrists". The Kaleidoscope could deplete the anima '''at the core of both living and material things, and turn them into light particles. It was a fearsome weapon in times of war. But the cost was far too great... Rampant use had caused anima to separate from the world itself. Lands, forests and all of the people in them turned to dust and vanished. But then, a mirrist stepped forth to defend the world. Wracked with guilt for the devastation their own invention had caused, the mirrist realised the one last plan to save the dying world: '''Project Aegis. Many years have passed since then. The gentle beauty of nature has returned to Tir Na Nog. We meet Ickx Neve and Mileena Weiss, two best friends living in peace on the island of Odanse. One fateful day, a storm of meteors rain down from the sky, obliterating their island home. Surviving by sheer chance, Ickx and Mileena are rescued by a band of warriors known as the Salvation Front. The group make their way to the capital, only to learn of the grave new danger to their world... Locations * Sellund Etymology Seemingly based on Tír na nÓg from Irish mythology. The name Tír na nÓg, also written'' Tír na hÓige,' 'means "Land of Youth". This can be seen through the vast amount of wildlife and clump particles of the Chiral Molecule surrounding its environment. In Irish mythology, it is one of the names for the Otherworld, or perhaps for a part of it. It is depicted as a supernatural realm of everlasting beauty, health, abundance and joy. Tír na nÓg is best known from the tale of Oisín and Niamh. In the tale, Oisín, a human hero, and Niamh, a woman of the Otherworld, fall in love. She brings him to Tír na nÓg on a magical horse that can travel over water. After spending what seems to be three years there, Oisín becomes homesick and wants to return to Ireland. Niamh reluctantly lets him return on the magical horse, but warns him never to touch the ground. When he returns, he finds that 300 years have passed in Ireland. Oisín falls from the horse. He instantly becomes elderly, as the years catch up with him, and he quickly dies of old age. These contextual reference are mildly used in ''Tales of the Rays. Navigation Category:Tales of the Rays Category:TOTR Locations Category:Worlds